kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Child of the Sun
Kingdom Hearts: Child of the Sun is a fan-fiction created by Galexgan. The story takes place several months after Xemnas's defeat. This story gives the tale about Galexgan and his quest for a heart. Characters Protagonists *Galexgan *Kyxiel *Soixjah *Xac-Shii *Nalxson *[[Auron (KH: CotS)|Auron (Final Fantasy X]]) Antagonists *Sulcax *World Villains *Heartless (KH: CotS) *Nobodies Worlds *100 Acre Woods *Castle Oblivion (KH: CotS) *Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion (KH: CotS) *New Orleans *Olympus Coliseum *Space Paranoids *The World That Never Was *Twilight Town *Wonderland Groups *The New Organization (KH:CotS) Story Galexgan, Child of the Sun: Prologue Galexgan was born and raised in a cozy world called Twilight Town. Unrest was in his heart however and leaving his home world he sought something to give excitement to his life. Both he and his friends left there world seeking excitement and adventure, but all they would find is despair. They come to the world Olympus Coliseum and enter the tournaments as a group. Later on they begin to grow overly confident in their abilities and one by one enter the tournament by themselves, just to be defeated by the Heartless. Galexgan was the last standing eventually and was forced to make a deal with Hades for strength, the deal goes badly later on however when Hades finds a way to break Galexgan's leg and make his next fight against an extremely fast Heartless. The Heartless outmatches Galexgan with it's speed since Gale's broken leg hindered his abilty to avoid attacks. Galexgan was defeated by the Heartless and soon found himself waking in an entirely new world. One of his friends from his earlier Coliseum days was standing above him, hand outstretched to help Gale up. This friends explained what happened to Gale and himself and told him his new name, Sulcax. Gale now took his own name Galexgan at this time and the two friends began work on rebuilding the Orgnaization 13 they had learned about from a book found in a castle pparently entitled The Castle That Never Was. This castle was crumbling but the two desided it would make for a good short-term base and so they set up camp here. From here they found out that their other friends had survived and so the two Nobodies began searching for their friends. One by one they were found and inducted into the New Organization. As time went on more Nobodies were found to join the Organization. The total member count had risen to nine members and everything was going as planned. The group then began to work on regaining hearts. As they continued to search for clue Galexgan came across a place came across a mysterious place called Castle Oblivion. Galexgan was put in charge of researching the castle and was put in charge of two of the newest Organization members, however these members had devious orders from Sulcax, orders eliminate Galexgan, and so suddenly turning on Galexgan the three fought. Sulcax's two henchmen overpowered Gale and hitting him on the head hard enough caused him sudden amnesia. Sulcax appeared before the group through a Corridor of Darkness. Seeing Galexgan on the floor with a blank and confused stare Sulcax allowed Gale to stay alive because he could do no harm in his current state. During a quiet conversation with the two henchmen, Sulcax reveals that the reason he wanted Galexgan eliminated is that he thought Gale was the reason for his becoming a Nobody. Galexgan, Child of the Sun: Part 1 Galexgan starts his day to day life as usual in the New Organization. It had been seven months since Xemnas was deafeated by Sora and co. and though The Castle That Never Was was crumbling, it had been taken as the base of operations for a new set of Nobodies. The new leader, Sulcax, led much as Xemnas did while in his naught existence, sending the members of the Organization out on missions, reasearching the heart, trying to find anyway he could to once again have a heart. Sulcax's work had been in vain since the new organizations creation, there had been no clues as to how to obtain hearts but save a small book found lying in the castle which contained information on something called "Kingdom Hearts" and the group Organization XIII. Taking this to be the way of gaining a heart Sulcax sent the Organization members on mission after mission, while secretly searching for a keyblade weilder to do the dirty work of bringing about Kingdom Hearts, more specificaly, the Key weilder named Sora. Everything seems to be going well until in Sulcax's desperation he sends Galexgan out on a mission to recover his memory. Now Galexgan travels between the worlds seeking things that may trigger the memories hidden within, with the hope that some memory hidden there will help the Organization. Galexgan meets withing a strange Knight in white armor at Hollow Bastion castle who turns out much later in the story to be his great-grandfather, a keyblade weilder during the Keyblade War era. He was willed to life as a Lingering Sentiment, sent to help Galexgan his great-grandchild in regaining a heart. Upon meeting the Knight it was unknown of the connection because Galexgan was missing his heart and the Knight could not read who he was speaking to unless they had a heart. Eventually Galexgan and friends are sent out on a quest by the Knight to find a heartless (Galexgan's Heartless) so that the heart can be freed and returned to the person the Knight was sent to help. The heartless is chased through many worlds but is eventually led back to the Knight himself. This provides the opportunity for Galexgan and the Knight to defeat the heartless, the Knight landing the final blow with his keyblade, freeing the heart and sending it to Kingdom Hearts. Soon after the group appears before Sulcax who brands Galexgan as a failure for taking to long on a mission and providing no results. Sulcax then enters battle with Galexgan and defeats him. A sudden blow to the head during th fight somehow causes all of Gale's memories to return and Galexgan remembers the horrible truth of how his memory was lost in the first place... Category:Stories Category:Kingdom Hearts: Child of the Sun